


Replay

by Ozma8



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: My friends and I were talking about holding on tight to any f/f pairing we could find while doing a replay(ba-dum-tss) of KH2, so I picked one to write about. I'm happy with it as a cute fluff piece. If you want more or have other obscure ships you want to see, let me know. Enjoy!





	Replay

When they stepped onto the beach sand, Olette was a few steps ahead of Fuu. The sun was shining hot, but the wind was cool.  


“So, um, where should we put our stuff?” She stopped and turned, to read Fuu’s expression. Fuu’s face didn’t change, but she shrugged.  


“anywhere,” she said, turning her head only slightly to survey the beach. Fuu spoke in one word phrases. When she really liked something, she would just say, “replay."  


Olette pushed down her concern. They’d spent the whole train ride sitting across from each other, Fuu staring expressionless, Olette looking around, nervous. What had she expected to happen, asking Fuu to come? It’s not like they ever talked. It’s not like she’d heard Fuu say much of anything, but she was beautiful and reserved in a way that Olette found calming.  


When they put there bags down on the sand, Fuu began to undress to her blue bikini without a beat. Olette couldn’t figure out how much looking was too much, and how much looking away was too much.  


She figured she should also get ready to go into the water, so she stripped down to yellow bikini covered in a flowery pattern. When she looked back at Fuu, Fuu was shivering in the wind. Olette didn’t ever get very cold.  


“nice suit,” Fuu said, before stepping towards the water.  


That was the longest sentence Olette had ever heard her say.  


“Umm, thanks,” she said. “It’s new.” She didn’t say that she bought it for that specific occasion.  


When Fuu stepped in the water, she pulled her foot back.  


“cold,” she said, but then she stepped further into the water, shivering, but not reflecting the cold in her facial expression.  


Olette followed Fuu into the water.  


“I actually don’t get very cold,” she said, “here feel my arm.”  


Olette stuck her arm out and Fuu touched her with a hand that could have been frozen. Fuu raised her eyebrows, and Olette couldn’t decide whether to comment on her bone-cold hands, or the fact that she was making a facial expression, but mostly she couldn’t get over the fact that Fuu’s hand was on her arm.  


“warm,” Fuu pulled her arm back, but actually moved right up to Olette, leaning into her.  


Olette was surprised enough that she didn’t have time to second guess herself putting her arms around Fuu. Her shoulders were cold like her hands.  


“Fuu, I–“  


Olette was cut off when Fuu kissed her. A short kiss like her short sentences, but Olette felt like shouting about it. But she couldn’t think of what to say, or what she was going to say or anything. She looked into Fuu’s beautiful blue eyes and smiled.  


Fuu respond with the smallest smile. “Replay."


End file.
